


Get out of my Heaven, Cas

by rabidfangirlfromhell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, Humor, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfangirlfromhell/pseuds/rabidfangirlfromhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DEAN x CASTIEL, DESTIEL] Dean ends up in Heaven again, but this time it's a bit more difficult to get out. And Castiel isn't helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get out of my Heaven, Cas

"Ughhhhhh...shit. Why is it so goddamn bright. Sam?" Dean's voice called out, obviously a sense of disorientation in his tone. He groggily pulled himself up to study his surroundings. What the hell? It looked like he was in an empty bar. That wasn't right.

No, see - before he woke up here, he had been in a fight with a gorgon he and Sam let loose from a boulder. He was pretty sure they won, but the last thing he remembered was pushing Sam out of the way as he sliced off the head - then he fell down, and the head rolled...

"Aw, shit. Not again." He mumbled, rubbing his temple. "This must be heaven. I hate this place. I can't believe I got killed by a fucking gorgon." He pushed himself off the floor, then glanced over the counter at the beers on tap. "...hey, this is a pretty nice assortment. What is this, world of beer?" Ambling behind the counter, he grabbed a mug and then started pouring himself one of the taps. "Hey, might be stuck here awhile, why not enjoy one on the house."

He tapped his hand on the edge of the counter, glancing around. "It's really fucking dull here. I can't enjoy my drink in this atmosphere. It's shit." He slammed the mug down, then walked towards the door. He hesitated as his hand hovered over the cold metal of the door knob, not sure what he would see on the other side. Mustering up the nerve, he pulled it open and stepped outside.

The outside looked completely calm - it looked like it was a ghost street, with no one there. Not even a bird sang or a cricket chirped - just silence. His green eyes focused in the daylight, his eyes squinting as they adjusted to the brightness. If it was possible, the outside was even lighter than the inside of the bar- someone needed to turn down the brightness in Heaven. "Wonder when Cas will show up." He muttered under his breath as he shoved his hands deep into his jacket pockets, then started walking down the road.

He went quite a ways before he was outside the small town, and he now was approaching what looked like a downtown store with a loft apartment over it. He noticed the light illuminating the window, so he shoved open the door to the outside. Heading up the stairs, he slowly pressed the ajar door open the rest of the way. There was a black leather furniture set, and a large screen television. "Wow. Someone's pimped out this place." Without a pause, he bent down and grabbed the remote from the glass coffee table, turning on the television.

He stared at the channel, what seemed to be a Spanish soap opera. "...okay, let's see what's showing on prime time in Heaven." He opened up the television guide, and then started scrolling down. ...and kept scrolling. After he had gone over 6000 channels, he stopped on the cooking channel. "Okay. Now I'm not positive, but I'm pretty sure if I keep scrolling through these channels, I'm going to technically be in limbo."

He heard a buzzing of a phone, and immediately he dropped the remote back on the coffee table and started looking for the source. He found it under a pile of couch pillows - a cell phone. "So Heaven's gotten an upgrade on their tech, eh?" He said as he unlocked it to answer.

"Hello," He said, listening for a response. It was distant. "Before you say anything Cas, yeah, I know I'm in heaven. And I'm pissed."


End file.
